The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K.
SPOILER WARNING FOR TRI FORCE HEROES UP AHEAD The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. ('F'ashionably 'L'uscious 'E'legantly 'E'xpressive 'K'ings) is an upcoming launch title for the Nintendo NX and it will be the twentieth entry in The Legend of Zelda franchise. It will be the first Zelda game created specifically for the system its intended for to be released on launch date. It will be a direct sequel to A Link Between Worlds and Tri Force Heroes. Gameplay The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. is a cooperative action-adventure game where players of three work together to solve puzzles and battle enemies. The game uses both of the staple game mechanics from its prequels A Link Between Worlds and Tri Force Heroes, wall-merging where the player turns into a painting to move along walls and the totem where players stack up on each other to reach heights. The game also combines both elements in certain situations to solve puzzles such as creating a totem as a painting. Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. has an art style in which it uses ultra-high definition graphics that look visually similar to the Wii U tech demo featuring Link and Armogohma. However, it uses a color palette more similar to Ocarina of Time 3D and Majora's Mask 3D. Additionally all of the character and enemy models are modeled after the "Toon" style that debuted in The Wind Waker as well as the style that debuted in A Link Between Worlds. Setting Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. is set only a few months after Tri Force Heroes featuring the same Link as that game and A Link Between Worlds as one of the playable protagonists. He reunites with King Tuft and Sir Combsly from the former game both as the two other playable protagonists. Story Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. follows the plans of a diva witch who intends to make the world her stage. With the assistance of her husband, who is labeled as "one of the most sly and cunning magicians in existence," she transforms every kingdom she passes through into a "stage," which more resembles a dungeon found in other Zelda games, and makes the citizens of each kingdom to "praise her." Link gets an emergency call from Hytopia and reunites with King Tuft and Sir Combsly after the kingdom was transformed into one of these stages. As they were the only two people that escaped the confines of the stage, along with the "fact" that "no one totems up like King Tuft," the three of them venture out to save Hytopia and the many cursed kingdoms before it is too late. Development The inspiration for Tri-Force on F.L.E.E.K. originated when Bowser & Jr. was playing Tri Force Heroes and noticed that the a lot of the characters' dialogues had slang including "groovysauce" and "swag" as well as acronyms like "FYI". He then thought of an idea to create a world that blends together characters, stories, and difficult dungeons like that of Tri Force Heroes with the open world approach of the untitled The Legend of Zelda game for Wii U. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:The Legend of Zelda